C'est comment, Hinata ?
by xEmoticone
Summary: Et si Neji était perdu sur ses sentiments ? Il l'aime ou pas ? NejiHina !


C'est comment... Hinata ?

Titre : C'est comment... Hinata ?

Résum : Et si Neji était perdu dans ses sentiments ? Il l'aime ou pas ?

Couple : NejiHina et quelques - nombreux - couples en arrière plans. Attention ! Contient un peu de Yaoi ( HxH ) juste, que du parler, pas de faits.

Notes : Il doit surement y avoir des fautes... Et oui ces vilaine ces petites b tes l !

Bonne lecture !

Ca commence !

Sayez, il devait le faire, lui parler, lui demander. Elle était là, dos à lui en train de chercher quelque chose dans des cartons la grande cave du manoir. Il regardait son dos, un dos parfait joliment dessiner. Il avait cette image d'elle sur un dessin un peu comme Sai avec Sakura. Il remonta un peu plus pour voir deux jolies épaules. Elles étaient belles à se soulever et se tasser. Il regarda ensuite sa nuque qui, était dénudée, vu la chaleur qu'il faisait à Konoha. Il regarda enfin ses cheveux noirs qui, virées au violet. De beau et longs, cheveux que toutes les jeunes filles de la ville devaient surement lui envier. Il voudrait bien passer sa main dedans d'ailleurs. Mais quelle t cette sensation ? Ces papillons dans son ventre, son coeur qui bat la chamade ? Tenten lui avait parler de "l'amour" cette jolie sensation. Elle lui avait dit tout ces sentiments qu'elle portait pour le fr re du Kage du vent, Kankuro. Il n' tait pas s r de l'aimer...

- Hinata ?

Elle sursauta violemment en se retournant rouge de honte. Comme un enfant pris en pleine bêtise. Elle était adorable. Ses yeux blancs, ses joues qui avaient pris une jolie couleur rosée. Son nez fin, sa bouche délicieuse, d'ailleurs il voulait bien gouter ce fruit défendu. Elles étaient comme un homme peiné qui voudrait donner son âme au diable en échange de l'immortalité.

- O-oui Ne-Neji-ni-sa-san ?

"Neji-ni-san" il n'était que ça, un grand-frère d'adoption et rien d'autre. Il voulait tellement prendre son coeur et, la place que Naruto avait gagné depuis, la plus tendre enfance de sa cousine. Il avait cru remportait la bataille quand Sasuke était revenu au village et que quelques mois plus tard ils avaient annoncé leur relation (de couple avec Naruto hein.) Mais rien à faire, elle parlait Naruto, manger Naruto, vivait pour Naruto et dormait Naruto. Neji en pensant à ça, senti son coeur se serrer...

- Je... Je voudrais, te demandait quelque chose.

Aller il pouvait le faire s'était jamais qu'une petite question. Rien de plus, pas de quoi stresser il était quand même un Hyuuga. The glaçon n°2 de Konoha quoi !

- Je t'écoute. Lui dit-elle d'un sourire tendre et franc.

Il prit son courage deux mains. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux noir qui, était venue l'embête derrière son oreille. Dans un geste plutôt nerveux. Ce qui ne rata pas au regard de neige de la violette.

- Ca- ça fait quoi d'être ... Amoureux ?

Elle rougie encore plus et fit dos son cousin qui prie ça comme une défaite, prêt s'en aller en lançant un "Gomen" puis la petite voix claire d'Hinata se fit entendre dans la pièce sombre.

- C-c'est merveilleux... Elle fit mine de chercher l'objet qui, l'intéressait quelques minutes avant. C'est comme si tu étais dans un rêve éveillé.

Elle avait dit ça sans bégayer, elle se félicita mais, continua quand même à soi disant chercher la chose des ses rêves. Neji s'était retourné l'air surpris sur la face ce que, bien sûr Hinata ne vit pas puisqu'elle tait toujours de dos.

- Un rêve éveill ?

- O-oui ...

- Co-comment on le sait ? Demanda Neji, hésitant.

- Savoir quoi ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers Neji qui s'était assis sur une marche de l'escalier.

- Qu'on est amoureux...

Neji avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux. Sa tête entre ses mains il la regardait d'un air tendre mais son expression de visage ne laissa rien paraitre. Hinata essaya de ne pas rougir ce qu'elle réussie plus ou moins bien faire. Elle souffla pour se redonner du courage ce qui fit tiquer Neji.

- C'est... Simple. Ton coeur bat vite. Tu rougis malgré toi, t'a envie d'être dans les bras de l'autre, le protéger...

Comme Tenten m'a dit... Pensa Neji. Il ressentait tous ça pour Hinata, mais n'était-ce pas parce qu'il avait depuis sa naissance la responsabilité de la protéger de tout et de tous ? Certainement...

- Comment on peut en être vraiment sûr ?

- Pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions. Tu est amoureux ?

Démasquer. Il rougie elle tait vraiment forte pour le comprendre. Il la vit s'asseoir côté de lui. Ils étaient prêt peut-être trop prêt mais, décida de ne pas bouger.

- Heuu... Non c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Lee. Menti-t'il. Il s'est toujours pas déclaré Gaara alors que tous les deux attendent que ça, alors, je voulais lui donner un coup de pousse mais comme je n'y connais rien en relation amoureuse j'avais besoin de ton aide.

En fait il ne mentait qu'à demi. Lee et Gaara s'aimaient mais, ne se l'avouer pas préfèrent juste, rester aux côtés de l'autre. Par honte et surtout par peur de perdre l'être aimer. Un peu comme Neji faisait avec Hinata... Et inversement ?

- Ah d'accord. Et bien si tu veux donner un conseil Lee... Elle rougie. Dit lui d'imaginer Gaara dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il affectionne ou qu'il déteste. Et là, il pourra être sûr de ses sentiments.

Neji réfléchis aux paroles d'Hinata. Il l'imaginait dans les bras de Naruto ou de Lee (envie de vomiir !). Il ressentait quoi ? Du dégout ? De la haine... Et surtout énormément de Jalousie... Vous savez cette sensation qu'on vous prends une partie de vous ? Et bien c'est ça, la Jalousie.

- Mais au fait... Tu m'as dit que Lee aimait déjà Gaara alors pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

Elle est intelligente cette fille, vraiment... Il en tait enfin sûr. Oui il l'aimait. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était simplement.

- Au cas ou il aurait des doutes. Hinata-sama.

- Ah, très bien, alors... Dit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

En effet, Hinata aimer Neji. Elle savait qu'entre cousin c'etait, pas vraiment ça. Mais quand son père lui avait à demi-mots donné son accord, elle en était pouvait enfin, maintenant, aimait Neji et le voulait pour elle. Mais pour lui s'était le cas ? Certainement pas. Qui s'intéresserait elle ? Une pauvre fille qui ne sait rien faire des ses dix doigts, qui passe son temps bégayer et qui en plus est soidisant amoureuse d'un blond futur Hokage et gay ? Certainement pas son cousin ça, c'était sûr.

- Bon je dois te laisser. Dit-elle en se relevant. Kiba et Shino m'attendent.

Alors, Neji fit quelque chose de compl tement stupide pour the gla on n 2. Il prit le poignet d'Hinata et se relava en m me temps.

- Neji je vais Hmmpppf!

Hinate ne pu terminer sa phrase cause de Neji qui avait capturé ses lèvres. Elles étaient comme il les avait imaginés ; douces. Ce baiser n'avait rien de très "chaud" c'était un petit baiser tout kawaii. Chaste mais, qui fit perdre la tête des deux jeunes amoureux.

Combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça ? Mystère. Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire c'est que des baisers il y en aura pas qu'un et pas comme celui là !

Owari.

Pardon pour cette fin baclée ! - se met à genoux - Vous me pardonnez ? Alors, Review's ? - N'oeil de Coker - Merci :D

~ xEmoticone.


End file.
